Warriors: A new clan
by LionThrash
Summary: The adventures in StreamClan. Twas a normal year when cats begin to turn up dead. Who murdered them and why?


*Chapter One*

Hawkfire padded out of the warrior den, grabbed a shrew, and sat down next to his best friends, MudPelt and IceFang. "How's it goin'?" Hawkfire mewed "Great, Robinwing is extremely close to have her kits" Replied IceFang. "So is NightSky" mewed HawkFire. "ATTACK FROM ROCKCLAN" Yowled Poisonpaw as he sprinted back from the dawn patrol. The warriors all stepped up and ran in that direction. "Where is BrokenWing?" Mewed IceFang. It was just like BrokenWing to miss out on everything, and just stowing away somewhere, trying to get away from her own life. HawkFire MudPelt and IceFang sprinted out to help their clan, and were surprised as they saw BrokenWing up front fighting with her climates. The RockClan cats fought viciously, not even close to fighting by the warrior code. They watched as ToadFur, the RockClan deputy, slashed his claws down MoleStar's face, but MoleStar slashed down across his chest, and then he turned and ran.

She shouted out orders for IceFang and SkyWing to sprint back to protect the kits, and the pregnant cats that couldn't protect themselves. Hawkfire shoved his way to the frontline and let out a yowl as RussetClaw bit his tail. Hawkfire then twisted around, knocked him over with one single strike, then landed several blows to the warrior's soft white underbelly "RETREAT" yowled ThrushPelt, the RockClan deputy, and all the cats quickly turned and sprinted away.

Although they had won the battle, many cats had been wounded, including BrokenWing and Hawkfire. BrokenWing had barely managed to crawl back to the camp. Yowls arose from the nursery. "The kits are coming!" yowled NightSky "Mine too!" Yowled RobinWing. Mosspelt was already caring for BrokenWing, but went to help the birthing cats. "I'll… be… f-f-fine." Whispered BrokenWing when she heard from NightSky and RobinWing. But Brokenwing just wanted to be free from her terrible, terrible life, and she begun to hate everyone and everything. But she wasn't fine. As soon has RobinWing's first kit was born, Brokenwing gave out. She had bled too much, and now nothing could have been done to save her. NightSky had only one kit, and Robinwing only 2. NightSky and HawkFire's kit was named MistyKit. IceFang and RobinWing's kits were named BrokenKit and DawnKit. In all the confusion of the kit's births, now one had even noticed that BrokenWing had died. When they did, now one was more hurt than MudPelt. He wouldn't talk to anyone, not even his best friends. He just sulked out to the forest, and stayed out for a few days. Everyone had seen him go, but now one really wanted to go get him. "He will come back when he comes back" IceFang mewed "MudPelt has always been able to take care of himself for a bit". Everyone had thought that he would eventually get better, but now one really knew just how deeply that had slashed his heart. Deep down he had known that BrokenWing didn't want to be with him, but he always had a small flicker of light that she really loved him, and had eventually gotten over her first mate, but she hadn't. She never stopped mourning over the loss of OakFur. Now that she had really given up on life, and committed suicide, we wondered if she really was evil.

After about 7 sunrises, cats began to worry

"Where is MudPelt?"

"Is MudPelt ok?"

"Is he dead?"

"Is he in another Clan?

"I'm sure he will be back soon"

After a moon or so, MudPelt came back. "Where'd you go buddy?" asked IceFang inquisitively, but he wouldn't answer, "I was… around" he would always reply no matter who asked. He looked slightly weaker than normal. That night the full moon shone over the stream going through StreamClan land. "ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO HUNT THEIR OWN PREY GATHER UNDER PINETREE!" MoleStar yowled. It was time for her to pick her warriors to go to the gathering. She chose Hawkfire IceFang MudPelt DawnPaw BrokenPaw and MistyPaw. "Wow our first gathering as apprentices!" MistyPaw mewed excitedly "Yeah!" exclaimed DawnPaw. BrokenPaw just sulked around, recently having a fight with her mother about her being broken. "You aren't broken!" repeated RobinWing "Then why did you name me that!" she retorted as she ran away. The group, MistyPaw DawnPaw BrokenPaw HawkFire IceFang and MudPelt, followed MoleStar out of the hollow and down towards RockClan. As they reached the border, they met a RockClan patrol. "Why are you here" spat ThrushPelt, the RockClan deputy, as MoleStar crossed the border "The Gathering, smart one" retorted HawkFire. The deputy just spat as he guided them to the gathering place just past RockClan territory. They met up with NightClan and AirClan on the way. As they sat at MoonPond, and the leaders sat on their rocks, DawnPaw BrokenPaw and MistyPaw instantly went over to AirClan and met their new friends, DockPaw and NightPaw. They sat together all night long, but BrokenPaw had wandered off. When MoleStar got up to talk, The RockClan cats sneered almost if they had won. What went on to say just how badly they beat RockClan, and that MudPelt had come back.


End file.
